Titanic: The Hetalia version
by Oilux
Summary: What if the movie Titanic, starred Hetalia characters? Read and find out! Main pairing: USUK
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from an image I saw online. I couldn't help but think about what it would be like for the movie Titanic to have Hetalia character. Main pairing: USUK but there are many side pairings.

* * *

><p>"Felix can you hear me? The ship should be right in front of you." Came in loudly through the intercom.<p>

"Yes, I can like totally hear you. Don't worry so much Toris." Felix's said.

Through the small window in the submarine, Felix could just make out the outline of the famous ship. As they got closer and closer their headlights made the ship totally seeable. Allowing them to see the rotting corpse of the once magnificent ship.

"Alright lets head down into it." Felix said. He was determined to find his treasure, no matter how long it would take them.

Inside the ship was even more fascinating than the outside. It was as rotting as it was on the outside but all sorts of sea creatures and crustations had made their home here. Felix made a disgusted face, but piloted the ship through it all to where he knew his necklace was bound to be. Soon he entered the apartment, and moved to where the safe was. Buried underneath more rotting wood was the now rusted safe. Letting out a whoop of joy, Felix picked up the intercom mike.

"Toris! It's like totally here! Oh my God I can't believe it!" Felix squealed as he commanded the ship to go back to the surface, eager to open his safe.

When he got back to the surface, the celebration was well under way. There was even a news crew there. As soon as Felix got on board he gave Toris a hug, and got himself a glass of celebratory Champaign. Not even ten minutes later, a crew had the safe into position and was starting to cut into it. Felix watched eagerly as the opening finally came off, and brown tinted salt-water poured out onto the deck. The entire crew waited with baited breathe as Felix got down on his knees and started to empty everything out.

Paper disintegrated in his hands, there was a notebook that somehow remained intact, but other wise it was empty. Disappointment hung in the air like an ominous cloud, but as soon as the disappointment came it was gone. Felix jumped to his feet.

"Like, don't worry guys! There are other places it could be! And look, not everything that was in here was destroyed, come on lets get to work!" The crews energy restored they moved quickly to comply with their captain's request. Felix grabbed Toris and they went to talk with the news crew before they could leave.

In America, a fuzzy news feed came through the television.

"Some people are calling you a grave robber, what do you think of this?" The reporter said.

"Like there totally wrong. I'm not a grave robber, I just think that it's unfair to have a piece of our history down there." A very feminine voice came through the television.

"Well it was almost a hundred years ago that the ship Titanic fell down into the depths of the ocean right here. What have you discovered from the ship?" The reporter asked.

This time it was another voice. In America an old man stopped making tea to look at the television. "Peter turn the television up." He said in his distinct British accent. With a groan his grandson did as he was asked.

"Just yesterday we discovered this book of pictures, now its kind of inappropriate for younger children." The people moved aside and a hand drawn picture was shown of a naked man. Peter turned away in embarrassment. But the elder man couldn't look away.

"Well, bloody hell."

-X-X-X-X-

"Felix! There's a call for you!" Toris said, running up out of nowhere.

"Not now Toris! Were, like, totally launching right now!" He shouted. Who knew it could be so loud here.

"Felix seriously! Take the call!" Felix looked at how seriously Toris looked, and heaved a sigh. Grudgingly he took the phone.

"Hello, Felix here."

"'ello Felix, my name is Arthur Kirkland, I was just wondering if you had found the heart of the ocean yet." A British voice came through the other end.

The face Felix made was so funny; Toris couldn't help but start to laugh at it. Felix quickly recovered, but the shock was still evident in his voice. "Ok you have my attention, how did you know about the heart of the ocean?"

"Very simple, love, that picture you showed on the news? That was me."

-X-X-X-X-

"Felix if I had known that by taking that call you would have brought the guy all the way here, I wouldn't have given you the phone!" Toris whined. Felix just grinned.

"Toris don't worry! Its all going to be fine, this guy, Arthur might just be the way to find the necklace!" Toris just sighed as they made their way to the recently landed helicopter.

From the helicopter emerged a young boy in a sailor outfit and an old man. Nobody knew who the young boy was, but they all assumed it was safe to think that the old man was Arthur.

"Arthur Kirkland?" Felix asked. Arthur shook his hand with a nod of his head. "Great, I'll like show you to your room."

A couple of hours later, Felix and Toris brought them to where they kept all the things that they had brought up from Titanic. Arthur looked disinterested, while his grandson, who they had found out his name was Peter, couldn't have been more excited. It wasn't until they had come across his picture that Arthur showed the barest of responses. A small smile appeared on his face, a tear slipped down his face. Peter tugged on his sleeve.

"Was that really you?" He asked. Arthur nodded and turned to Felix and Toris.

"I supposed that you both want to hear about how I know everything." When they nodded Arthur moved over to the monitors that showed the Titanic, and sat down facing them.

"It all started when I was only 17, and the Titanic was known, as the ship of dreams."

* * *

><p>Read and review if you want to see more!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is kind of shorter, but the chapters in the future will be longer!

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>The carriage came to a halt on the dock. A man opened the carriage door to reveal a young man. Messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes, he stood proud and erect, looking like a perfect gentleman. He helped a woman out of the carriage as well, and went back to standing still. Suddenly appeared another man, this one with blonde, slightly curled hair. He took the woman's arm, and led her towards the ship, with the emerald-eyed gentleman following behind.<p>

"I don't see what's so grand about it." He suddenly said. "It doesn't look any longer than the Mauritania." The other man turned to him.

"It's the ship of dreams Arthur! Relax mon cheri! My, my, Britannia, your son sure is a difficult one to please." He said, turning back to Arthur's mother.

"Don't mind him Francis." She said. Arthur ignored their chatter and followed them as they walked up to the 'ship of dreams'. Arthur watched as he saw Francis grab his mothers bum, making him want to puke in disgust.

Farther along the dock in a pub, was a very tense game of poker. Four people looked anxiously at each other, waiting to see who would make the next move. It was a two on two game, and the one with blonde hair and a cowlick looked at his partner, a Spaniard.

"Antonio?" He asked. Antonio gave a sigh and folded, leaving his partner alone.

"Sven?" He asked the other person. Sven folded as well. Sven's partner revealed he had two pairs.

"I'm sorry Antonio."

"What! Alfred, you bet all our money! How could you-"

"Antonio, I'm sorry but you wont see your mom for a very long time." Antonio looked at him confused. "Cause were going to America! Full house boys!" Antonio jumped up and started cheering. Alfred joining him without hesitation.

"No boys, the Titanic leaves for America, in five minutes." The pub owner suddenly said. Making both of them immediately stop what they were doing. Alfred grabbed the tickets, and Antonio grabbed the money. Both of them were out the door in less than ten seconds.

"Got to go faster if you want to go to America!" Alfred yelled back at Antonio. Laughing as he did so. Just in time they made it to the ship, and quickly talked their way through inspectors.

To me, the Titanic was a slave ship, binding me in chains and taking me to a place where I would never be free. I was set to marry Francis, a most dastardly pervert. I didn't want to be within a hundred miles of him, and yet, I was expected to marry him

Alfred and Antonio made it to the top deck and waved at the people leaving. They were leaving behind an old life in London that didn't want them anymore. People waved back, oblivious to who they were and what they were doing on that ship.

"Goodbye!" Antonio and Alfred yelled together, as the ships horn let out a long bellow and started to pull away from the dock. When they couldn't see the dock anymore, they turned towards each other and started to head down to their deck.

"Can you believe it Antonio? Were going to America!" Alfred excitedly said, Antonio nodded exuberantly to him.

"Si, amigo, were going to the land of the free!" Antonio let out his loud laugh, closing his eyes in the pure joy of it. He didn't even pay attention to where he was walking until he bumped into somebody. Both Antonio and the person went tumbling onto the deck, landing into a heap on the floor. Alfred couldn't stop laughing at the confused look on Antonio's face. Still laughing he helped Antonio up.

"Dude….that…was…the…..funniest thing…..ever!" Alfred somehow managed to say in between gasps of laughter. Antonio chuckled at his friend.

"What the hell you bastard? Do you think its okay to just run into people like that?"

Sitting on the ground, was a very angry Italian boy. With golden eyes and chocolate hair, he glared up at Alfred and Antonio from where he had landed on the deck. His glare made Alfred laugh harder than ever before but Antonio seemed awestruck. Antonio helped him stand back up.

"I'm Antonio." He said, grin lighting up his face. The other glared harder at him.

"Romano." He said, before walking away without another word.

Still chuckling, Alfred dragged a day-dreaming down to their deck, where they both settled in on their trip to America.

* * *

><p>And read and review please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry that the uploads are taking forever, I want to do justice to my favorite move while also capturing the Hetalia element.

I wont keep you any longer.

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, there has to be something to do on this ship! I'm so bored!" Alfred complained to no one in particular. And just like normal everyone ignored him, but it wasn't like he really knew anyone here. Antonio had found two new friends, Gilbert and Francis. Alfred didn't really like either of them that much, Gilbert was loud and Francis always tried to molest him.<p>

Alfred heaved another sigh and headed toward the beck of the ship. Everyone else was at dinner or doing something else, but Alfred had wanted to be alone for just a bit. Now though he was starting to regret his decision, since he was so bored. Alfred looked up at the sky, seeing all the stars. When he looked back down, there was someone else with him.

A lone figure stood at the very edge of the ship, looking at the black water below. His shoulders were slumped and he just looked sad. Wasting no time, Alfred did the only thing he could think of, he bounded right up to the guy, causing the other to jump back in surprise.

"Hi! I'm Alfred, who are you?" Well whoever he was he was eyeing Alfred like he was a mad man.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." He responded after a long pause.

"Well, Artie, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Alfred rolled back on his heels, waiting for his answer.

"Look just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you. And don't call me 'Artie'" Arthur went back to staring at the black water.

"That's not true. If you didn't want to talk to me you wouldn't have given me your name." Arthur just stared at him, and took a step closer to the railing.

"Look Alfred, just leave me alone." Another step closer to the railing.

"Nope, come on lets go and do something." Alfred held out his hand to Arthur. Arthur looked at the hand in desperation then back over the edge. He looked torn between two things. Alfred had no idea what those two things were but he wasn't going to let this new person go anytime soon. Arthur looked at Alfred, and suddenly realized that he wasn't going to be able to get away from him anytime soon. With a sigh he took Alfred's hand.

"Awesome! Lets go and do something!" Alfred started running down to the other side of the ship, dragging a confused and lost looking Arthur behind him.

From the other side of the deck a blonde haired man stood watching the two, a rose held delicately between his fingers. He glared at the American, crushing the once beautiful rose. A low growl escaped his throat, and he began to follow the two.

"He's mine, no one else's." Francis said coldly before disappearing into the darkness.

Alfred laughed as he watched Arthur try to keep up with him. By the time they reached the opposite end of the ship, Arthur was having difficulty breathing and he felt like his arm was going to be ripped out its socket. As soon as Alfred stopped he managed to get his arm free and leaned on the railing to catch his breath.

"You bloody wanker! You almost ripped my arm off!" Arthur glared at the now laughing Alfred. Muttering curses to himself he turned away from the other.

"Why did we even come out here?" He snapped. Alfred immediately stopped laughing and tried to look serious. He looked over the railing and gestured Arthur to do the same. Arthur looked and gasped at the sight.

It was beautiful. Besides the ship moving through the water, it was entirely calm. Reflected on that water was the ship itself. You could see every exact detail in the water, from how many lights there were to the faces of Alfred and Arthur themselves. It was an amazing sight, something that Arthur would have never seen if Alfred hadn't shown it to him.

"Thank you." Alfred didn't say anything, just smiled.

"Your accent isn't British, are you American?" Arthur asked. Alfred's smile grew even wider.

"Yup, full blooded American. I'm on my way back home." Arthur nodded, that made sense.

The two spent the rest of the night talking to each other, and learned a lot about each other. All the while, a set of French eyes watched from afar.

Below deck on the other hand, Antonio and his new friends were having the time of their lives. Gilbert was drunk and telling everyone about how awesome he was and kept mentioning someone named 'Matthew'. Antonio was busy chasing Lovino, and a very peppy Italian named Feliciano was chasing around a large German named Ludwig, and yelling 'Doitsu!'.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I had to have jaw surgery and I missed so much school and then I had to make up all my work and I have just been so busy. I promise though that I'll update again really soon!

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed in annoyance as he watched Francis flirt with his mother. It wasn't even in the privacy of their room anymore, but instead at <em>the captains table. <em>It was disgraceful. The designer of the ship, Gilbert Beilschmidt, kept fooling around and gloating about how 'awesome' his ship was. Everyone else was either giving him pity looks because of his situation or was rubbing their heads in a futile attempt to rub away their headaches.

"What would you ladies and gentlemen prefer today?" The waiter asked. In relief from the distraction, everyone placed their order.

Arthur opened his mouth to order, but another cut him of. "Us three will have the escargot." The waiter nodded. "Oh and another bottle of wine, ohonhonhonhonhon…"

Arthur couldn't take listening to this anymore. He slammed his fists down on the table, making everyone jump and face him. With a glare at Francis he left the table with as much dignity as he could.

"Tsk, I'll go get him." Francis said after everyone had recovered. With a grand bow to everyone he left to go after Arthur, who was still seething mad.

Arthur stood, leaning heavily against the railing of the ship. He was trying to get his temper in order, but nothing seemed to be working. Just the thought of that stupid French bastard with his mother disgusted him. Yet she still wanted Arthur to marry him! It went against all his morals, and he was beginning to feel more like an object than an actual person.

Arthur looked over at the other people on the ship, trying to loose himself in everybody else. His eyes caught those of a familiar blue American's. Alfred smiled hugely at him, and Arthur couldn't help but smile back a little.

On the other side of the ship, Alfred's smile got even bigger when he saw Arthur smiling back at him. He was just about to go over there and talk to him, when someone else joined Arthur. Some guy with blonde hair, kind of like that one guy, the one that no one can remember. Alfred watched as the blonde guy grabbed Arthur's arms, but then Arthur ripped his arm away from him, scowling.

'_That's my Iggy!' _Alfred thought with a smile on his face.

His smile became a frown though when he watched Arthur walk away again, the other one following a little to close behind him for Alfred's liking. He had to figure out a way to get Arthur away from that man, but he was sure that he would see him again, if not soon. There were only so many places one could hide on a ship.

Arthur on the other hand spent the rest of the day with annoying people who wouldn't shut up, his French fiancé that wouldn't stop touching him and his mother, and a guy whose only vocabulary seemed to consist of the word 'awesome'. Arthur sighed, he knew it was going to be a very long day, and at was only ten in the morning.

* * *

><p>What did you think? To bland? To short? Review and let me know!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>Arthur had returned to the table but didn't say a word, and Francis seemed a bit smug about that. After they finished the rest of their meal, Arthur refused to eat his snails, they decided that they should all go together and take a walk around the boat. Arthur stayed to the back of the group, still angry over the way Francis treated him. Eventually the group broke up into smaller groups, leaving only Arthur and an Asian man were left to talk.<p>

"You're Arthur, correct?" The Arthur looked next to him to see the said Asian man. Arthur couldn't help but stare at the man's ponytail.

"Yes, you are?" While he was still mad, Arthur was still a perfect gentleman on the inside.

"Wang Yao. You know I was one of the men that designed this ship." He said proudly. Arthur vaguely remembered that the Asians introduced themselves with their last names first.

"That's very interesting, Mr. Wang. There is something that I couldn't figure out though." Yao raised his eye brow, waiting for Arthur to continue.

"Well there is a very little number of lifeboats up here, and doing the math in my head they con only hold about half of the passengers here."

"Ah, yes Arthur. It was said that having to many lifeboats up here would look to 'cluttered' as they said. We actually could have had another set of lifeboats inside the ones that we have now, but the White Star Line decided against it." Arthur frowned, but didn't say anything more about it.

Yao saw the worried look on the others face. "Don't worry Arthur, the ship is unsinkable!" He said with a laugh, gently patting Arthur's back.

Arthur wasn't that settles though, thoughts about what could be ran through his head. The strange thing is that he wanted nothing more than to be with that annoying bloody American, he knew that while Alfred wasn't all that bright, Alfred would be able to get his mind off things.

-X-X-X-X-

Across the ship Francis strolled, the exact American that was in Arthurs mind was in his mind as well. Francis was worried about what the American was doing to his fiancé, and he wanted to make sure that nothing was going on that shouldn't be. After a little while he spotted the man that he was looking for, smoking a cigarette and talking with two other guys.

"Excusez-moi, you are Alfred Jones, non?" All three men stopped to look at him, and Francis finally got a good look at them. One was Spanish, and the other man was his friend Gilbert.

"Ya, I'm him. Do I know you?" Gilbert grinned when he saw his friend.

"Francis! What are you doing here?" Francis grinned at his friend.

"I came to talk with Alfred, mon ami. We don't know each other Alfred, but I believe you know my fiancé, Arthur."

Alfred raised his eye brows but didn't say a word about Francis and Gilbert knowing each other. "Your fiancé? He talked about you a bit."

"Good then you will understand my request. Stay away from Arthur, you have no business being around him." Alfred stared at him for a second, and then burst out laughing.

"That's so not gonna happen." He said in between his bouts of laughter. Francis glared at the younger male.

"I like Arthur, a lot. And if you're coming here to threaten me then it's not going to work at all. I'm not going to stay away from him just because his jack ass of his fiancé says so." Francis narrowed his eyes.

"Listen imbécile, I am one of the most powerful and rich men on this ship. You will stay away from Arthur, whether or not you want to or not." Now it was Alfred's turn to glare.

"You wont keep me away from him." Alfred said, before walking away. Antonio hurried after him, trying to calm his friend down.

Francis stood there with Gilbert, thinking about what had just happened. It could have ended with blows, so Francis was rather happy with how it turned out.

"What was that all about?" Gilbert eventually asked. Francis sighed.

"He was trying to take what was mine."

-X-X-X-X-

Arthur and Francis ate together alone, wanting to have some privacy. Half way through the meal, Francis put his silverware down at stared at Arthur, gaining the others attention.

"Arthur, I don't want you seeing that American again." Arthur froze in the action of bringing his fork to his mouth.

"I don't recall telling you about him." Arthur said coldly.

"You talk in your sleep." Francis retorted back.

"You can't stop me from seeing him, Francis. I'm your fiancé, not your maid you can order around." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, looking defiant.

A new rage built into Francis' eyes. "My fiancé? Yes my fiancé! And soon to be my wife!" Francis threw the table out of his way. Arthur stared at him trembling, as Francis put his hands on the sides of the chair, trapping Arthur there. "You will obey what I say and you will not see that American again, do I make myself clear?" Arthur nodded. "Good, now clean this mess up." Francis walked away, leaving Arthur there, trembling, alone, and a mess to clean up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>Arthur walked around the boat, thinking about what had happened earlier this morning with Francis. The man had never gotten violent with Arthur before, and truth be told he was really scared. Francis must really perceive Alfred as a threat to have to go that far just to get his point across. Arthur was wondering what he should do, maybe he would keep seeing Alfred just to spite Francis. Arthur rejected that idea as soon as he thought it. He didn't care what happened to himself, but really, he was afraid of what might happen to Alfred. Despite how annoying the American could be, he didn't want to see the bloody git get hurt.<p>

Wrapped up in his thoughts, Arthur didn't hear the rapid footsteps coming from behind him. Suddenly there was a ton of weight on him, as if he had been tackled.

"Iggy!" He would recognize that voice anywhere. Arthur groaned.

"Don't call me that, and get off me!" Alfred got up, pulling up Arthur as he did.

"Come on Iggy, let's go do something." Alfred held his hand in a tight grip, making Arthur blush.

"Alfred…"

"I know! How about-"

"Alfred."

"-we go and I'll show you-"

"Alfred."

"-what third class is really-"

"Alfred! Listen to me!" Alfred stopped right in his tracks.

"Ya? What's up?" He asked, still looking as carefree as ever.

"I can't see you anymore." Arthur tugged his hand out of Alfred's, who let go begrudgingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we can't hang out anymore."

"Is this because of that jerk guy?"

"He isn't a jerk, he's my fiancé." Arthur said with a scowl.

"Just because he's your fiancé doesn't mean he isn't a jerk." Alfred said with his own scowl.

Arthur sighed. "This isn't your decision Alfred Jones."

Blue eyes met green, both filled to the brim with sadness.

"Arthur, you're right, this isn't my decision. Listen to me though, people are always going to try to make you do things you don't want to, or tell you who to be. You're fiancé isn't meant for you. Come on Artie; show them who you really are, rebel once and a while. You don't always have to do everything people want you to." Alfred walked right up to Arthur, backing them both against the railing. "Come on Iggy, do what you want to do for once. We have something, and let's give it a chance." Alfred gently pressed his lips against Arthurs, placing his hands on the railing besides Arthur, trapping the other in. Arthur stoop petrified for a second, but then kissed back after a second. After a minute they pulled apart, red faced and breathless.

"I...I can't Alfred. I'm sorry." Arthur ripped himself out of the trap that was Alfred's arms, running down the deck. Alfred sighed, covering his face with his hands.

* * *

><p><em>-In another part of the ship-<em>

"Gilbert, mon ami, I need your help." Francis said, swirling the wine in his glass about. Gilbert grinned.

"How can the awesome me help you?"

"I don't think that Arthur is going to stay away from that American boy. Help me, how do you saw this, catch him in the wrong kind of act." Gilbert laughed.

"You got it man." He said, taking a swig of his beer.

* * *

><p><em>-With Alfred-<em>

Alfred took a deep drag from his cigarette. He hardly ever smoked, and when he did it was only when he was sad or upset about something. He stood at the bow of the ship, watching the rapid water slip past the ship. All he could think about was Arthur, and how he had probably lost the other forever.

"They said that you would be here, but they didn't say you would be so depressed." A British voice came out from behind him. Alfred whipped around, flicking his cigarette into the water.

"Arthur…"

"Well…I um…I changed my mind." Arthur said, staring at the deck of the boat. Alfred grinned, not his usual thousand watt grin, but a nice soft smile that made Arthur blush all the way to his ears.

Alfred offered his hand to Arthur, and with only a moment of hesitation Arthur slipped his hand into Alfred's. Alfred led Arthur right to the tip of the ship, placing his arms around Arthur's waist. With ease Alfred lifted the other up and placed him on the railing. Arthur squirmed a bit, not used to being lifted, but Alfred kept a firm grip on Arthur's waist, keeping him steadied.

"Just look Iggy." Arthur shot him a look over his shoulder but complied.

He was stunned at the view. It was amazing, the sun was setting right on the ocean, making the sky rich with purples, pinks, red and oranges. The wind whipped though his hair, making his untamed hair even messier. Arthur stretched his arms out, enjoying the feel of total freedom. Alfred matched his arms against Arthur's, entwining their fingers together. Arthur turned around and gave Alfred a smile. Alfred leaned forward and brought their lips together. They kissed under the last light the Titanic would ever see.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><em>They kissed under the last light the Titanic would ever see.<em>

Arthur and Alfred walked together, avoiding the other people on the boat. They both knew that Francis had enlisted people to keep them apart, and if they were caught then Alfred would probably be arrested for some silly reason. After a bit of walking they made it to Arthur's room, where luckily Francis was out. Alfred seemed to be in awe at everything that Arthur had.

"Do you draw?" Alfred asked, motioning towards the paintings that hung on the wall.

Arthur shook his head. "No, but I wish I could." Alfred continued looking around the room.

"I can draw, you know." Arthur looked at him in confusion.

"No I didn't know that." Arthur watched as Alfred reached into his bomber jacket, pulling out a small notebook. Inside of it was full of sketches.

"You're very good."

"Of course I am, I'm the hero!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Bloody idiot…" He mumbled under his breath, but not really meaning it. He started to make himself a cup of tea.

"Hey Iggy, can I draw you?" Arthur almost dropped the tea pot he was holding. Alfred stood right in front of him, pulling the puppy dog eyes.

"What? Why would you want to draw me?" Arthur sputtered indignantly, a blush crossing his cheeks. Alfred grinned.

"That's not a no!" Alfred literally picked him up from where he was standing and almost threw him in the couch. Arthur would have freaked out, but it happened too fast for him to react.

Alfred pulled up a chair right next to the couch, pulling out his notepad and pencil. Arthur tried to sit up, but Alfred pushed him back down.

"Don't you want to get more _comfortable_ Iggy?" Arthur turned redder than those tomatoes that Antonio loved so much.

"Don't call me that! And just what are you suggesting?" Alfred grinned his megawatt grin.

"Come on Iggy! We both know exactly what I'm suggesting. I've drawn everything you can image." Arthur blushed even more. "Plus just think about what you could do with a picture like that." Thoughts ran through Arthur's head.

"This better not be some kind of ploy…" Arthur said suspiciously. He was beginning to concoct and plan in his head with that he could do with a picture of himself like that.

"Come on what do you take me for." Alfred said. Arthur up and let Alfred prepare for drawing. Five minutes later Arthur came back in, wearing nothing but a thin silk robe. Alfred blushed, finally realizing what he was about to see. Arthur stepped in front of Alfred, and dropped the robe, fully exposing himself to the other man. By now Alfred was completely red. Arthur had never seen him so uncomfortable. Arthur laid down on the couch, one hand by his face and his other hand behind his head. Still blushing, Alfred began to sketch out an outline of the man lying before him.

"You know, for someone who has drawn everything that I can imagine, you sure are blushing a lot." Arthur said tauntingly.

"Shut up Iggy." Alfred said, his blush rising again.

They stayed like that for hours, with Arthur posed, and Alfred drawing. It was an amazing experience, one that both of them wished would never end. Eventually though, it had to. Alfred finished drawing, and Arthur put his clothes back on. In the end, they sat together in the couch, enjoying the peace. Just as they were beginning to drift off into a comfortable sleep, they heard the door open.

"Mr. Kirkland? Are you here?" Before the strange man could look into where they were sitting they got up and ran out of the suite, as if their lives depended on it. They heard footsteps following them, but they jumped into an elevator, going down as far as they could.

"Come on Artie!" Alfred yelled, dragging the other by the hand.

"Don't bloody call me that!" Arthur yelled back, but nevertheless he kept running.

The guard followed them down the stairs, not more than a couple feet behind them. Together, Alfred and Arthur ran into the first room they saw, which luckily had a lock. The guard didn't see them disappear into it. It was one of those rooms that was normally off limits to regular people. Alfred found a hatch that led to the boiler room.

"Let's go exploring Artie." Without waiting for a response Alfred crawled down the ladder and into the boiling hot room. Arthur followed along with a sigh.

As soon as he reached the floor there were voices shouting at the both of them. Without thought they both ran in the opposite direction. They could hear people following, but they didn't look back, and just kept running, laughing the entire time. After running for a long time, they reached another ladder, one that led to the storage room.

* * *

><p>Ok now this chapter and the next one are really awkwardly broken apart because I need to know what you guys think.<p>

Should there be a lemon next chapter?

Review with a yes or a no, you guys decide how the next chapter goes!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry it took so long! It's my first lemon ever so I am so sorry that it sucks.

* * *

><p><em>After running for a long time, they reached another ladder, one that led to the storage room.<em>

Still holding hands, Arthur and Alfred walked through the storage room, looking around at all the boxes that were packed side by side. Alfred pulled Arthur along babbling on about random things. Arthur tuned him out until he suddenly felt the warmth wrapped around his hand gone. He looked up at Alfred, who stood in front of him holding open a car door. Arthur raised one eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he climbed into the car. Alfred climbed in after him.

"Where should we go first?" Alfred asked in excitement. Arthur just kind of stared at him.

"Um, we can't go anywhere; we're on a bloody ship."

"Use your imagination Iggy! This could go anywhere we want! Though I have to say, I don't want to be anywhere but here." Arthur blushed a new shade of scarlet.

Alfred leaned down and captured Arthur's lips with his, locking the other in a light kiss. Arthur found himself kissing back with more passion than usual. Alfred gently ran his tongue across Arthur's bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. Hesitantly Arthur parted his lips for the other, and let Alfred tongue enter his mouth. After a slight battle, which Alfred won, they parted for air. Arthur ran his hands through Alfred's hair, pulling him down for another kiss. Alfred kissed back just as deeply, pushing Arthur under him and onto the seat of the car.

Arthur broke the kiss when he felt Alfred's hands begin to creep near the edge of his shirt. He looked up at Alfred uncertainly as his shirt was easily pulled off of him by the American. Then Alfred took off his own shirt and threw it to the other side of the car. Cautiously, almost as if he was afraid of doing something wrong, Arthur ran his hands across Alfred's strong chest, feeling every curve of muscle. Alfred leaned down and attached himself to Arthur's neck, kissing, nipping and sucking on every bit of skin he could find.

Arthur moaned, his hands coming up to wrap themselves in back in Alfred's hair. He tugged at the hair, and brought up Alfred's lips to meet his own again. Their tongues danced together, making their breath quicken even more. With one hand supporting himself, Alfred reached down and started to pull down Arthurs pants. Arthur froze for a second, but then relaxed into the giving touch. Alfred threw his pants, leaving Arthur with only his boxers on. Before Alfred could do anything though Arthur reached and did just what Alfred had done to him, he pulled the others pants and boxers off, revealing his manhood for Arthur to see. Then Arthur switched their positions, so now he was on top instead of bottom.

Cautiously Arthur leaned down and gave Alfred's dick an experimental lick. He could feel it twitch in his hand and heard Alfred moan sensually. But Arthur didn't look up from the task that he had settled himself on. Slowly he took Alfred into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the organ. Alfred bucked his hips, but Arthur stayed steady on him, holding his hips in place. Whatever Arthur couldn't fit into his mouth he used his hands on, making the experience all the better for the other. Just before Alfred was going to cum though, Arthur pulled away, ignoring the whine he got in response.

Arthur stayed where he was, trying to catch his breath. Without warning Alfred grabbed his waist and flipped their positions yet again, making it so that Arthur was on bottom again. Alfred tore his boxers off and threw them side. He placed his tip at Arthur's entrance. Arthur gave him a reassuring nod, and squeezed his eyes shut as Alfred buried himself inside of his lover. Arthur placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders, trying to ignore the burning pain that was caused. Alfred kissed his cheeks, all over his face, doing his best to reassure Arthur. After what seemed like forever for both of them Arthur finally gave a nod for the other to go ahead. Alfred pulled out until only the head was in, and then thrust all the way in. Arthur moaned as Alfred hit his prostate on the first try.

Arthur moved his hips up with the thrusts, feeling the car underneath him rock back and forth as well. He raked his nails across Alfred's back, leaving long red scratches across his back. Both panting, they brought their lips together into a heated kiss. Arthur saw white as his prostate was hit yet again, and in a flash he came. Alfred couldn't take the feeling of Arthur's muscles clenching around him, and he came as well with a moan, collapsing on top of Alfred.

Panting they laid together, holding onto each other as if they were the only ones that mattered anymore.

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you to Alfred."


	9. Chapter 9

Finally another chapter!

* * *

><p>"Alright you two, where are you?" a man called in the storage compartment, looking for the duo that had supposedly run through here. His partner stood next to him, also on guard and looking about.<p>

"Hey!" his partner somehow managed to whisper-yell. He looked where his partner was pointing and saw a fogged up car. He smirked, and moved toward the door.

"GOT YOU!" he shouted, but no one was there. He turned to his partner who was just as confused as he was.

"Did you see the look on their faces Iggy? It was hilarious!" Alfred was doubled over in laughter, still holding onto Arthur's hand. Arthur scowled, but a smile still tugged at the corners of his mouth. Arthur decided he had enough of Alfred's laughter, and cut Alfred off with a kiss, which Alfred gladly accepted.

"When this ship docks, I'm going to get off with you," Arthur said, still managing to pant even in the freezing air.

"That's so awesome!" Alfred yelled, picking up Arthur and swinging him around, making even Arthur laugh.

* * *

><p>From above two men watched the pair below, smiling gently at the sight. The Asian man, Kaoru was smiling greatly while his Icelandic friend, Emil, watched with an impassive face like always. Suddenly Kaoru turned to Emil with a not so innocent smile on his face.<p>

"Hey~ we should be like them, get a bit warmer," he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. Emil rolled his eyes.

"In your dreams buddy," Emil said before turning back to stare at the calm sea before him.

"Damn right in my dreams," Kaoru mumbled, but nevertheless turned back to their job.

Suddenly they both became enraptured by the scenery before them. They couldn't tell for sure but it was like something was looming towards them. It seemed like a trick of the moonlight, but then they both realized that it wasn't. There was an iceberg heading towards them, right at them. Emil grabbed the phone, desperately hoping that someone would answer immediately, cursing when no one would.

"Hai, what is it?" Kiku, one of the captain guards answered.

"Iceberg! Dead ahead turn the damn-" Kiku hung up.

"Johnson-san! Hard to port!" It was the first time that Kiku had ever shouted in his life, and it scared everyone that could hear.

Kiku ran out to the deck, the iceberg in clear view. Dimly he heard Johnson shout that it was hard over. Kiku ran and gave orders to stop the engines, maybe to give them more time. The ship wasn't slowing, nor did it seem to be turning. He knew that everyone was working frantically downstairs to carry out his orders.

"It's gonna hit!" someone shouted, just as it seemed that they might pass the gigantic iceberg.

The entire boat trembled as they scraped against the harsh ice. Kiku felt the deck shift underneath him, the couple broke apart to see what was going on around them, the captain came out running, and everyone could hear shouts from other parts of the deck from where people were taking their night strolls.

"Lock the doors! The waterproof doors, shut them!" Kiku shouted, it was their fail safe plan, and it might be the only that could save them right now. Kiku ran inside and slammed the button, watching as the lights came on that symbolized that the doors had shut.

"Mr. Kiku! What has happened?" The Captain shouted, and Kiku almost shrank in his fear.

"W-well sir there was an iceberg, and I tried to go around it but we wouldn't turn and we hit," Kiku somehow managed to get out.

"What about the safety doors?"

"All locked," Kiku said.

* * *

><p>Yao had both heard and felt the shudder in his ship as soon as it struck. He had grabbed the designs for the ship and rushed out of his room. Both finding and leading Gilbert Beilschmidt when he saw him. Together they found the captain, who was still talking to Kiku.<p>

"Captain! We need to talk now, aru." Yao's nervous voice tick decided to emerge with how stressed he was.

"Where was the ship struck?"

"The first five compartments. The watertight compartments are shut," the captain said, but Yao immediately paled when he pointed out the three places.

"There's no hope for us then," Yao said sadly, and everyone looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"We can stay afloat of the first four compartments are flooded. Not five…not five," Yao whispered the last part.

"But that's impossible! This awesome ship can't sink!" Gilbert yelled, sounding as desperate as Yao looked.

"It will sink. Slowly, with each compartment getting filled back and back, with nothing to stop it. This ship will sink," as he talked, everyone was quiet.

"Mr. Honda, how many are aboard?" the captain asked.

"Two thousand, two hundred and twenty three sir," a shaky voice replied.

"And how many can the life boats hold?"

"A little more than half."

"Well Mr. Beilschmidt," the captain said, "I believe you will get your headines."

* * *

><p>Arthur and Alfred looked over the edge of the boat, watching the iceberg float off into the distance, as if it had never happened. Other people were gathered at the edge as well, watching with them. Others were on the deck, messing around with the ice that had fallen onto the floor. Others had walked past them, muttering under their breath and trying to look discreet but it was obvious that they were panicked on the inside.<p>

"Something's going on," Alfred muttered, looking unnaturally upset.

"We should go and warn my mother and Francis," Arthur said, sighing.

"Do we have to?" Alfred whined, not looking happy at all.

"Yes, she's still my mom," Arthur said, not saying anything about Francis.

Together they walked hand in hand back to where Arthur's family was waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Another update. I know I kind of went fast paced for the previous chapters, but now it'll be much slower, with glimpses at all the characters as the ship sinks.

And thanks for **Ancalon** for like the best review ever that made me laugh so much. XD

* * *

><p>"Alfred, just hold my hand, and don't say anything," Arthur tried to say calmly but it came out even more nervous than he really was. Alfred squeezed his hand, sensing the tension.<p>

When they got to the room, everyone was waiting and anxious. Francis just looked pissed, Britannia looked about ready to have a heart attack, but the police looked pleased in a way.

"See! I told you Mr. Bonnefoy, that the two would show up eventually," Francis rolled his eyes to the police sergeant.

"I see, now arrest that damn American! He is the one who took my precious Arthur from me!" Francis shouted and two men grabbed Alfred, tearing him from Arthur.

"What are you doing? I went with him willingly!" Arthur shouted, but either no one heard him or even paid attention at this point. Then Arthur felt himself being grabbed and pulled against something.

"It is okay now mon ami. They are taking him away now," Francis cooed in his ear, holding Arthur against him. Arthur struggled nevertheless.

"No bring him back!"

"Arthur! Stop it! You are to be married to me and no one else! Now get over that American and stop struggling," Francis yelled right at Arthur, and then smashed their lips together. Arthur was shocked, but still struggled as hard as he could.

"No! I don't want you. This ship is going to sink, and I would rather die with him than live the rest of my life with you," Arthur venomously spat out, before he tore himself from Francis and barreled down the hallways, going in the general direction where they took Alfred.

"I'll make sure you do then! If you won't be mine then you won't be anyone's!"

* * *

><p>Arthur made it to the grand staircase, out of breath and with no idea where to look next. There were other people around him, but none of them took notice of the panting man leaning against the stair rail. He knew that there was only going to be one person that could help him at this point, Mr. Wang. Yet no matter how hard he looked he could not seem to find him.<p>

"Mr. Wang! Mr. Yao Wang!" He shouted, making everyone look at him.

"Arthur?" A voice came from behind him, making Arthur whip around faster than he ever thought possible. Yao Wang stood behind him, looking both concerned and sad.

"Oh, thank goodness. Tell me the police arrested someone, where is he?"

"Arthur please, this isn't the time to be doing something like this. Do you remember our talk about the lifeboats? Please go and try to find your way onto one," Yao spoke barely above a whisper, but Arthur could hear him easily.

"Please! I can't do this without him! I'll look over the entire ship no matter what, help me so that I can have a chance," Arthur pleadingly said.

"Nothing is going to deter you, is it?" When Arthur shook his head, Yao let out a long sigh.

"Go down as far as the elevator will take you. Then make a right, a left then a left again. You'll come to a long hallway with no doors on it. Follow that hallway until it reaches the end and turn right. Then it's the third door on the left," Yao looked so sad at Arthur's determinded look.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Arthur shouted, leaving Yao alone on the stairs.

"Maybe it's time I went and said my own goodbyes…." Yao said to himself, before walking off resolutely to where he needed to go.

* * *

><p>"Arthur! Arthur!" Francis shouted, moving through the decks. They hadn't let him on the lifeboats yet, and after putting Britannia into one he thought that he would finally go and look for what was his.<p>

"Francis?" A German voice came from behind him, looking more sad than Francis had ever seen before.

"Gilbert? Mon ami, what's wrong?"

"Francis, this ship is going to sink. You have to get out of here. Bribe your way onto a lifeboat I don't care, just stay alive," Gilbert said. There was no arrogance or sarcasm in his words. Not even a random 'I'm awesome'. It let Francis know that the words were true.

"B-but this ship can't sink," Francis stuttered out. He didn't believe it when Arthur had yelled it out. Francis thought that Arthur was just saying whatever got to his mind.

"It will. Now go! I have to find my Birdie," Gilbert said angrily before pushing past Francis and began looking for a certain violet-eyed blonde that he knew was looking for him as well.

"Arthur!" Francis began to call with an even more desperate tone than before. He had wanted to prove his point, but now it just seemed like everything wasn't going to turn out like he had hoped.

* * *

><p>The captain walked briskly to the telegraph room, a slip of paper clutched tightly in his palm. He opened the door without ceremony, making the two men talking look up in surprise. Normally Emil and Mathias didn't get visitors in the middle of the night like this.<p>

"I need you to send this message out to everyone. CQD. We are in need of assistance immediately from anyone closest."

"CQD as in the distress call CQD? What for?" Emil asked warily. He knew he wouldn't like any answer that he would receive.

"We struck an iceberg. The Titanic will sink….within the next two hours," The captain said solemnly. Since he first heard the news, the captain looked as if he was actually hearing it. He looked as scared as he could be, but tried to hide it, he had to be brave for the rest of the ship, people were going to look to him to be brave.

"Damn…." Matthias muttered looking disturbingly serious as he began to punch out the distress signal in rapid Morse code.

_If only I hadn't ignored those iceberg warnings... _Emil thought, using the other machine next to Matthias.

* * *

><p>On the ship deck Kiku Honda looked away with his brown eyes from the lifeboats to the people waiting.<p>

"Women and children first please, the men will be next," he managed to say, even though he knew that it wouldn't be true. They didn't have enough lifeboats for even the women and children at this point.

"Ludwig, I'm scared," a small Italian man said, clinging to a blonde German. Kiku smiled at them, letting them relax a little. He had grown close to them on his journey from the moment the ship left deck.

I'm sure that it'll be alright Feliciano," Ludwig said back, gently stroking Feliciano's hair.

"If you say so…"


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter, I'm sticking closer to the main pairing while showing others as well.

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>Everything was not all right, to say the least. Arthur had gone all the way down as the elevator had taken him, made a right then a left and another left. He had even managed to find the hallway with no doors on it. But that just happened to be where his memory ended. It was either a right or a left, and Arthur couldn't decide, but the water already lapping at his heels was making him want to hurry up.<p>

"Alfred! Can you hear me?" He shouted, still not moving even as the water began to lick his ankles.

"Arthur!" The call was quiet, but it was still there, to Arthur's right. Arthur barreled down the hallway, splashing all around pants, soaking them immediately.

"Alfred! Keep shouting!"

"Arthur, I'm in here!" Arthur had almost run past the door where Alfred's voice was coming from.

Arthur stopped running, and entered the room, pushing aside the floating furniture. There was Alfred, tied to one of the steel pipes, his forehead lightly bleeding. Arthur ran as quickly as he could through the ice cold water and wrapped Alfred in a hug, relief flying through him that he didn't get here too late.

"I'm so sorry Alfred. I never should have let you go," Arthur said, tears welling up in his eyes. Alfred hugged back as best he could, but he couldn't do much being handcuffed.

"It's okay let's just get out of here okay?" Arthur nodded, but he didn't know what to do.

"Just look for the keys okay? It's a little brass one."

Arthur searched through cabinets, looked through drawers, anything to find that key. "There's no key Alfred…" Arthur finally said.

"I have to go out and find help," Arthur said. He took one last look at Alfred before he tore out of the room, the water already up past his knees. He heard Alfred shout something, but he ignored it.

Arthur tore up the first flight of stairs that he found. There was no one there, in any direction that was there. He went through the hallways, trying to remember each turn he took so that he would be able to find his way back.

"Hello! Is there anyone out there!" Arthur called, but only his echo came back to him.

Arthur walked even faster, trying to find something or someone to help him. Then a door slammed shut behind him, and Arthur turned to see a woman come out of a room, she was obviously a worker here and Arthur rushed up to her.

"Sir! What are you doing down here? You must leave-"

"Please miss there's a man down here-

"-don't worry sir I'll show you the way, just don't panic-"

"-I'm not panicking, you are miss. Please let go-"

"-just don't panic! Sir just calm down and we'll head upstairs-"

"Enough!" Arthur yelled, yanking himself out of her grip and slapping her across the face. He instantly felt bad, but she wasn't bleeding. After another second she took off down the hallway, running as fast as she could. Arthur slumped against the wall, panting and his hand still burning from where he slapped her.

Arthur's eyes fixed on the wall opposite of himself. There on the wall was an ax, meant to be used to knock down walls when fires happened. With a new burst of energy, Arthur lunged across the hallway and broke the glass surrounding the ax, easily lifting it from its perch. Once it was firmly in his hands he took off down the hallway, quickly going back the same way that he had come. In less than two minutes Arthur was back with Alfred, the water now waist high.

"Artie! I thought you had forgotten about me," Alfred said with a big grin. Arthur rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways.

"I found some help," Arthur lifted the ax into Alfred's view, "just put your hands against the pipe, and try to spread them as far as you can."

Alfred's carefree smile faded, and was replaced by a rarer, more serious view. Arthur raised the ax high above his head before he brought it rapidly down, swinging as hard as he could. A loud clang rang through their ears, and Arthur looked with wide eyes to see that he had swung perfectly, the small chain in the middle sliced while Alfred was left unharmed.

"You did it! Now let's get out of here," Alfred said, that cheerfulness back in his eyes as they ran out of the room as quickly as they could.

* * *

><p>Ivan Braginski stood on the deck of the ship, a bottle of wine in his hands. The lifeboats were getting lowered, and Ivan could see the bow of the ship already beginning to go underwater. He was wealthy, wealthy enough to afford a first class ticket, but as the bow of the ship sunk lower and lower, it became more apparent that even his wealth wouldn't be able to save him. Ivan walked over to a nice looking woman about to get into a lifeboat.<p>

"If you wouldn't mind, when you get to America, send this to my sisters. They're waiting for me in New York City, and the address is right here," he said calmly. The woman looked at the bottle of wine, and them him, confusion written in her eyes.

"Why don't you give it to them yourself?"

Ivan looked at the water spilling on the deck, and then back at her. She followed his gaze, her eyes widening at the scene. When she met his eyes again, she took the bottle of wine from him.

"It appears that I am not going to be able to do it myself," Ivan said.

Even for a tough man like Ivan, the man who had seen death and caused the pain for hundreds, the thought of not seeing his sisters made tears rise to his eyes.

_Dear Natalia and Katsuya, _

_I'm sorry that I could not be there to say goodbye. I know I promised, but we will be together again one day._

_Love,_

_Ivan_

* * *

><p>"Lili get on the damn boat! I will not have you disobey me now of all times!" Vash yelled at his younger sibling, while many people waiting for their own boat watched.<p>

"I won't, big brother."

"Damn it Lili! Why won't you listen?" Vash felt himself getting desperate. They wouldn't let him on the boat, and the least that he could do was save his little sister.

"Big brother, we have never been apart. Don't ask me to leave now," she said with a small smile. Her eyes told him that no matter what he said, she wouldn't get on that lifeboat.

Vash felt himself tremble under her gaze, and wrapped her into his arms in a rare hug. He felt tears form in his eyes as Lili clutched him just as tightly as he held onto her.

"I'm so sorry Lili…"

* * *

><p>The more time that Feliciano spent up on deck, the more he worried. He knew things were going downhill fast, and people were beginning to panic. He just clutched tighter to Ludwig, hoping that whatever might save them would get here soon.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait! Here you go:

* * *

><p>The band entered the deck, instruments in hand. People hardly paid any mind to them though as the rush to get onto the lifeboats was becoming more and more frantic. They pulled up chairs, and started playing something calm and soothing, hoping that it would calm the rushing crowd around them. Yet as they played, nothing seemed to work to settle the unruly crowd.<p>

"No matter what happens, it was an honor playing with you three," Roderick said to Ravis, Eduard, his fiancé Elizabeta. They nodded in return to him.

"I love you Roderick," Eliza said, the flute that Roderick had taught her to play gripped tightly in her hands.

"I love you too," Roderick said before giving her a kiss.

"Let's play something cheerful, maybe that will work," Eduard, always the smart one, said over the sudden roar of the crowd.

Together, they all played some of the final notes that their instruments would ever play.

* * *

><p>Alfred and Arthur managed to get higher up, away from the water and to the point where they were seeing people again. The two didn't dare to let go of each other's hands as they worked through where the throng of people got bigger, they were simply too afraid that they would lose each other yet again. Finally, after pushing and shoving their way through the crowd, they came across where everyone was waiting to get up. Alfred turned to a random person.<p>

"Are they letting people up?" He somehow made his voice heard above everyone else's. The man shook his head no, and Alfred pulled Arthur along the corridor.

"We have to find a way up, if we stay down here, were just asking for our death sentence." Alfred was more serious than Arthur suspected he had been in his entire life.

"Damn it I won't let you die…" Arthur heard Alfred mutter, but he didn't say anything about it.

After much more walking, on a floor that should have been flat but was instead making them walk up in a steady incline, they came across another stairwell. It was broken down, obviously torn from someone getting impatient and breaking it down.

"Let's not question, just go," Arthur said before he led Alfred through the hallways and upstairs.

* * *

><p>-Before the stairwell gate was broken-<p>

"Damn it bastard! Where the hell are we supposed to go?" Romano shouted, hanging onto the end of Antonio's coat as they walked through the hallways of third class. Bella, their friend, hung onto him so that she wouldn't get lost as well.

The three had already been to the main stairwell, where they weren't letting anyone go through. Antonio had tried going to the front, but all the man had done was told him to wait, and when Antonio had protested, the stupid worker flashed a gun in his face. There were women and children who weren't getting a chance to live because all that worker cared about were his orders.

After walking for a while, they came across a smaller stairwell that led upstairs. There were people there that had already been to the main stairwell just like them, and who knew that they had a better chance at convincing this man to let them through rather than the man with the gun. Antonio marched right to the front, where Romano and Bella followed after him.

"Amigo, I have had a very long day. How about you open this gate and let me and these people through?" Antonio sounded so pleasant. Anyone that knew him though knew that he was going to kill the next person that got in his way.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I just can't," the man stuttered out. Antonio's emerald green eyes hardened.

Antonio left for a second to look around him, and the man let out a sigh of relief. But just as quickly as he was gone, Antonio was back, this time with a bench that he had ripped out of the floor. The man's eyes widened, but he stood his ground, even as Antonio got ready to ram the door and Romano and Bella pushed people aside.

"Last chance." Antonio drawled it out, but the man still wouldn't move aside.

In three hard rams against the door, Antonio had broken through. The man was shouting for them all to get back inside, but no one paid him any mind. When Antonio was sure that everyone got through, he clocked the man in the face. The man went down like a rock, and Antonio hurried after his friends.

* * *

><p>Kiku saw the last boat off that he could, making sure that it was packed with as many people as it could before he lowered it down. Then he gave control to another young man before he headed off himself. He had to find his brother, Yao. Long ago they had an argument that neither of them could move past. Now was his last chance to get past something that he had regretted since the day it happened.<p>

Yao wasn't in the grand staircase, but there were other people who were becoming more and more aware that their time on this boat was rapidly diminishing. Kiku traveled as quickly and as swiftly as he could without knocking people aside. After more and more walking, and almost giving up at one point, Kiku found Yao in the smoking room, with a cup of whiskey in his hand and staring at the clock.

"Yao! Yao nii-san!" Kiku shouted when he was close. Yao turned just in time to catch his younger brother in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Yao, I'm so sorry for what I said that day." Kiku sobbed out onto his chest, clutching onto him. Yao idly stroked Kiku's hair, trying to offer some comfort.

"I've always forgiven you Kiku. Don't cry," Yao mumbled when Kiku's crying slowed down. Kiku unwound himself from his brother, tears still in his eyes.

"Thank you Yao."

"Kiku, I know I can't be the last bit of business that you have on this ship. I heard you made friends, and I think I heard a rumor about you and certain Greek that you met on the ship," Yao said with a wink. Kiku blushed bright red.

"How did you hear about that?" Kiku managed to choke out after a minute. Yao laughed.

"It doesn't matter. The water's rising higher and higher with every minute. Go and saw goodbye to your friends and find this man I heard about. Enjoy the last moments." Yao gave Kiku and hug and kissed him on the forehead, only to see Kiku's eyes fill up with more tears.

"I don't think I've seen you cry this much since you were little and you got lost in the bamboo forest. Remember that?" Kiku nodded, wiping more tears away, "I love you Kiku, I'm sorry that something like this happened on the unsinkable ship."

Kiku gave Yao one last hug before he went to go and find his friends, along with a certain Greek man.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait everyone, I've been having some writers block lately.

* * *

><p>Gilbert found Matthew near the bow of the ship, close to the water where no one else was. The water was lapping around the edges of Matthew's shoes, but he made no signs that he was going to move. Gilbert pushed through people to get through to his Matthew, not wanting to see the other accept his death so willingly.<p>

"Birdie! What are you doing?" Matthew's head snapped up when he heard Gilbert's voice.

"Gilbert," Matthew said, so much relief in his voice, "I thought you forgot about me."

"I wouldn't forget about you, now we have to get out of here," Gilbert said as he grabbed Matthew and started to drag him to where the lifeboats were.

"But were men, and they don't let men on. They're only letting on women and children," Matthew said, but he didn't try to fight against Gilbert.

"Just come on Birdie, I'll find us a way on."

They traveled up to the top of the ship. There weren't as many lifeboats left as Gilbert had thought that there were going to be, finding Matthew had taken him longer than he thought it had. There were only about ten left. Gilbert pulled Matthew over to one that had a few men onto it.

"Please, you have to let us on," Gilbert said immediately. The man putting people onto the boat looked at him for a second, knowing that he was the designer of the ship, and also one of the most arrogant men on the ship. Yet seeing him here with someone else who looked just as scared and knowing that h was facing death, the man in charge just couldn't bring himself to say no.

"Get on, before I change my mind."

"Thank you," Matthew said before Gilbert got a chance, and pulled himself and Gilbert into the lifeboat. Only a couple more people were put on, before the boat was lowered down to the icy water.

* * *

><p>Down in third class, blocked by a gate, were two men together, waiting with their child for a chance to get up to the deck and have a chance at life. Tino watched as the people around him got more and more anxious, as Berwald got tenser with every second, and how their child seemed so oblivious to everything that was going on. Tino knew that every moment that they waited was just another second of their life going down the drain. He knew he had to do something when he saw the water begin to creep up the hallway and chill the air around it.<p>

"Berwald, what are we going to do?" Tino asked, looking up at Berwald.

Berwald didn't seem to know what to do for a second, and then an idea got into his head. He reached over and got one of Tino's hats out his bag and placed it roughly onto Tino's head. Then he went and grabbed their son, Len, and whispered something to him. Before Tino could ask what was happening Berwald grabbed Tino and pulled him and Len to the front of the crowd.

"I found this lady and her son. Let me go up and show them to the lifeboats, they have no idea what's going on," Tino blushed, but didn't say anything against Berwald. He knew that Berwald always said he was the 'wife' but he didn't think that he could actually pass for a woman.

Even the strongest man in the world would have crumpled under the gaze that Berwald was giving the gate keeper. After a few moments he opened the gate.

Berwald picked up Len and held Tino tightly under his arm until they made it to the deck. Then he shoved them into the nearest lifeboat, not even bothering to ask someone about getting them on.

"I'm sorry Tino, I can't go with ya," Berwald said, holding Tino's hand not letting go even as the boat began to lower.

"Berwald, please get into the boat, please!" Tino pleaded, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Len remember what I said, I love you both," Berwald said, letting a small smile grace his face.

"Berwald!" Tino shouted with all his might, trying to get out of the boat, but other's held him back.

The boat began to lower, and Tino's hand slipped out of Berwald's. He stared at Berwald until they hit the water, and Tino couldn't make out one face from another.

"Len, what did papa tell you?" Tino asked when Berwald couldn't be seen anymore.

"He said to look after you and to be the man of the house, because he wouldn't be around anymore to do it," Len said, holding Tino's hand.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Len asked.

Tino couldn't say a word as he pulled Len into his lap and cried more than he ever had before in his life.

* * *

><p>Alfred and Arthur scoured the deck for any lifeboats that were left, but there seemed to be none. Alfred was frantic; he had to find a way for Arthur to live through this. The hero never lets his damsel die. He could hear Arthur panting behind him, struggling to keep up with his fast moving pace.<p>

"Arthur! Do you see any boats anywhere?" Alfred shouted behind him, trying to make sure that he was heard over the cries of panicked people.

"There's one over there," Arthur said as he pointed down the ship, almost to the end, where there was a single boat left on that side. Alfred dragged Arthur right up to the boat, and with a few choice words convinced the man controlling everything to let Arthur on.

"Alright get on the boat Arthur," Alfred said, pushing Arthur forward.

"What about you?"

"I'll get on the next one. Please Arthur just get on the boat," Alfred said.

"Yes mon ami, get on ze boat," another voice joined Alfred, making both of them turn towards the voice. Arthur scowled when he saw who it was.

"Not without Alfred," Arthur repeated stubbornly.

"Arthur please, I'll find another boat, this one just has room for you," Alfred grabbed Arthur and put him in a hug.

"Look at 'ow cold 'e iz." Francis wrapped his coat around Arthur, Arthur hadn't known he was shaking from the cold until the coat wrapped around him.

"I'm not getting on the bloody boat! Not without you wanker." It started out as a yell, but by the end it just sounded like a plea.

"'ow can you not get on? You'll die if you don't," Francis almost screamed.

"Enough Francis! I'm not going to be with you! Everything's changed, now get over your sorry ass and leave me alone!" Arthur screamed at him. Francis got a hurt look on his face before he walked away.

"Make sure that they don't get on any lifeboats," Francis said to one of his lackeys before he went to find a way to save himself.

"If you're not going to get on a boat, then we have to get to the back of the ship, it's going to be our only chance," Alfred said as soon as Francis was gone. He started to lead Arthur to the very back of the ship.

* * *

><p>Kiku traveled down to the bottom of the ship, where he knew they were keeping third class. Down here it thinned out quite a bit, since everyone was either behind bars or already up on deck.<p>

"Heracles! Heracles where are you?" Kiku shouted as loudly as he could. He was listening for that one certain voice to answer him back.

"Kiku!"

There behind one of the smaller gates was Heracles, looking more awake than Kiku had thought possible. On his head was his favorite cat, 'Captain Cat' as he had called it when Kiku had asked what Heracles had called it. Both Heracles and his cat were soaked in the icy water.

"Open that gate!" Kiku ordered. The workers hesitated though.

"But sir-"

"Did I stutter? I said for you to open that gate right now! This ship is sinking and you people will be responsible for their deaths if you do not heed my orders right now!" Kiku had never been more scared and angry at the same time. Without needing anything else to be said, the men opened the gate and let all the people come pouring out. The workers just stood there afterword's, not knowing what to do.

"What are you still doing here? Go and open all the other gates," Kiku shouted over the people, and the workers left without another question.

"Kiku!"

Kiku heard his name being called before he turned and was almost attacked by a soaking wet Greek man.

"Oh thank God, Kiku I thought you were dead," Heracles said before he leaned down and kissed Kiku right on the lips. Kiku blushed a million shades of red, but he kissed back.

"Hera, we need to get up on deck, now."

Together they walked hand in hand, as to not lose each other, to the top deck.

* * *

><p>Ludwig held onto Feli as they held onto the railing for life. Ludwig knew that they wouldn't be able to get onto a lifeboat, so they hadn't even tried. Ludwig had taken him to the back of the boat, where they held onto the railing as the back slowly began to rise out of the water.<p>

"Ludwig? Do you think my brother's okay?" Feli asked, holding himself righter against Ludwig.

"I'm sure he's okay Feli," Ludwig said as he felt his feet began to slip just a little bit more. He was secretly wondering if his own brother was okay, but he didn't want to worry Feli anymore than he already was.

They heard the screams and cries of the people around them, and Ludwig could feel Feli's tears soaking his shirt. Ludwig didn't know what to say, so all he did was stroke Feli's hair and try to murmur words of comfort to him.

"We'll make it through this Feli," Ludwig said, as the back rose even more and the screams of people got even louder.


	14. Chapter 14

"Lovi! Bell! You have to hurry, there's just a couple of lifeboats left," Antonio called out befind him as Lovino and Bella followed after him. They had never seen Antonio look so serious and determinded before. All they could do was follow him and be thankful that they were the one's he was fighting for and not against him.

"There!" he cried. In front of them was a huge throng of people, all waiting for the chance to get on one of the last few lifeboats. Antonio grabbed onto Bella, who held onto Lovino as they moved swifly and surely through the crowd. People just seemed to back away from Antonio when they saw him.

"Back! All of you get back!" th obvious man in charge shouted, waving his gun around. He looked as scared as everyone else, but he was the one charged with keeping order, and he would do his job until the very end.

Antonio reached the brim of the crowd, Bella still behind him and clinging to Lovino. He held his hands up in defense as the gun was pointed in his direction. People were struggling and trying to push forward but the man with his gun was somehow managing to keep the throngs of people back, but just barely.

Then, to suddenly, someone who had been above Antonio fell right in between him and Bella, knocking Antonio forward. A gunshot rang out, making everyone who had been struggling stop. Antonio looked down at himself, and for a second there was nothing but silence on their side of the ship, but then red began to form on his life jacket. Blood. More formed in his mouth, slowly dripping out. Antonio collapsed, and Bella and Lovino were at his side in a moment.

"Antonio! No, no, please don't die..." Lovino sobbed, tears forming in his eyes. Blood seeped out from him, but it didn't stay to pool. It began to creep it's way down the ships deck.

"Lovi, you and Bella have to live," Antonio whispered out before his eyes fluttered shut and all the breath in his body left him in one long exhale.

"No! No! Antonio!" Lovino screamed. Everyone was silent as they watched him scream, and Bella cry. "Bastardo! This is your fault!" Lovino yelled at the man who shot Antonio.

Said man was still holding his gun in hand, looking on the scene with wide eyes. He looked at the gun in his hand, as if he didn't believe that he had actually done something so sinister. He got a look of both sadness and determination before he raised the gun to his head.

"Wait, no-" someone tried to stop him, but the trigger had already been pulled. For a second after the shot was fired, his body stayed there, frozen in place, but then his knees gave out, and with a sickening splash he fell into the water. The water turned red where he landed.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Vash and Lili to go back to their room. People were to interested in their own affairs and saving their own skin to even notice the pair of siblings walk past them. When they finally reached their room, most of the people had already gone up on deck, leaving the hallway deathly silent. They walked together to Vash's bedroom and laid down on the bed together, Vash holding Lili against his chest tightly.<p>

"I love you big brother," Lili said, reaching under them and pulling the blanket over the two. They enjoyed the warmth before the icy water reached them.

"I love you two Lili," Vash whispered to her as they heard screams from upstairs and the water began to creep under the doorway.

* * *

><p>People screamed as the boat reached higher and higher into the air. It was as if it was trying to reach into the stars itself, but it just couldn't.<p>

* * *

><p>"These people scramble around like mice, trying to find the cheese that will cure their poison, da?" The Russian man suddenly said, startling the Swede next to him.<p>

"Ja, they do." Berwald never would have thought about them like that if the other hadn't pointed it out.

"Why not have one last drink with me before the ship decides that it likes the water better than air." Ivan poured a clear liquid into a glass that he somehow made appear, holding it before Berwald. Berwald took it with a small nod.

"To the mice and the men," Berwald said before be raised his glass to the people sunning about. Ivan looked surprised for a second before he raised his glass as well.

Their glasses tapped together in a tink that was heard by neither of them over the screams of the panicked mice.

* * *

><p>Yao stared into the fire as he thought about the life he never got to have, how he never got to have children, and how the masterpiece of his life was sinking into the bottom of the ocean. His drink was sitting on the mantle, barely touched but just there in case he wanted it. he looked down at the pocket watch that he had carried for years. noting the time again. If he turned his head he could see the people running from the water, trying to get to the bow of the ship, but Yao could only look in the fire before him and the pocket watch in his hand.<p>

He would never get to say goodbye to his other siblings. How he hoped that Kiku would make it and live through this.

He stared at his watch, and looked at the clock on the mantle above him. The clock there had stopped, when though he didn't know. He saw that the time wasn't the same on his watch and the clock, so he changed it, just like he had been doing for the past hour or so. The floor was slanting now.

Just when the water began to lap at his ankles, his drink fell onto the carpet with a thud. The water froze his feet immediately, but he didn't move.

Instead when the water reached his knees, he checked his watch and changed the time once again. For any good man will go down with his ship.

* * *

><p>Ludwig shut his eyes tightly at the sounds of the screams, even for the soldier he was hearing the children scream was worse than he thought it would be. The ship was climbing higher and higher into the air, Ludwig could see the water reach to close for comfort. He had to think of something, anything fast. In a blink he through Feliciano over the edge of the boat, so that he was laying on the railing instead of hanging off it like before.<p>

"Luddy?" Feliciano asked when he got there, and Ludwig laid by this side.

"We're going to be fine Feli," Ludwig already knew the question that Feliciano was going to ask.

With a nod, Feliciano resumed to hiding his face and clinging to Ludwig, not wanting to see the people struggle with panic on their faces.


	15. Chapter 15

My laptop broke and I'm trying my best to update this story as quickly as I can since it's near the end.

* * *

><p>"Ti amo, idiota," Lovino whispered to Antonio's body. Lovino slipped the blood stained life preserver off his body and threw it over Bella, putting it on her. Lovino then closed Antonio's eyes, kissing each one softly in a show of affection that Antonio would never be alive to see.<p>

"Come on Bella," Lovino said sternly to her, already standing and pulling on her arm. Bella shook her head, refusing to let go of Antonio's hand.

"Now Bella! He told me to keep you alive, and damn it, that's what I'm going to do."

Bella let herself be torn from Antonio as the water began to go around Antonio's body. Slowly, he began to float away from the two, and while Bella stared at him for as long as she could through the crowd, Lovino didn't allow himself one last glance, afraid that his last barrier would break down at the sight.

* * *

><p>Arthur had never been more scared in his life. Not even when he was twelve and fell off his horse when it got scared. Around him the people were screaming and panicking, all trying to push their way to the back railing of the ship. Alfred pushed through the crowd easily, not even glancing at the people who fell from his strength. Arthur would murmur a 'sorry' in their direction, but it didn't matter because they wouldn't hear him anyway.<p>

At one point someone got in between the two, pulling them apart. Arthur panicked for a second, before Alfred was right in front of him, grasping his hand tighter than ever.

For a moment, as they resumed pushing their way to the very back of the ship, Arthur thought of him mum on the life boat, and wondered if she would miss him. He decided that he didn't care anymore, and just thought about Alfred. For all they knew, this could be the last moments that they could spend together.

"Alright Arthur, we're there, finally. Hang on tightly, okay?" Alfred was panting from his fight to get there. He held onto the railing tightly, as the ship rose higher and higher into the air. Down below, they could see one lifeboat left, and a lot of people fighting to get on it.

"Okay, just don't let go," Arthur said back, his hand grabbing onto the railing right next where Alfred's was.

"I won't let go."

* * *

><p>Francis was certain that he was going to die. Nothing was left, the people were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. He was panicking as well, but he tried his best to hide it. He hadn't seen Gilbert anywhere, so he hoped that he had found Matthew and got onto a lifeboat. His heart was racing like it never had before, not that it had ever had the need to beat so fast before. He heard gunfire from the other side of the ship, but no one else seemed to hear it or even turn in the direction that the shots came from.<p>

Francis shook off the chills that the gunfire had given him, moving forward once again. There was one last lifeboat left, floating crooked in the water as people tried their hardest to climb on board and one man was holding them back. If there was one chance that France could live through this, it was going to be this sideways lifeboat. People were just as frantic as he was though, pushing him into the wall roughly as they made their own attempts to live.

"Papi! Where did you go?" A small voice called out, shy but load over the yelling of others. Francis glanced to his left quickly, and saw a small girl sitting in the corner of a wall behind him. She was tan, having obviously spent a lot of time outside, she had red ribbons in her hair, which was pulled into pigtails. Her face was stained with tears and she clutched a small stuffed fish in her small hands.

He stared at her crying face for a second, before he reached down and scooped her into his arms. There was something about how she held onto her toy, how her face looked so sad, and how she was calling out for a loved one. Francis knew right then that even if he did live, he never would forgive himself if he didn't do something for her right now. Holding her against his chest with one steady arm, he used his other arm to push men and women out of the way. Later he would look back and think that maybe he was the reason that not as many people lived as they could. Yet for now, he just had to make sure that this girl live. Somehow, after pushing and pulling on more people that he never would like to admit to himself, Francis reached the edge of the sideways lifeboat. The child, whoever she was, held onto him just as tightly as he did to her.

"Please! You have us on!" Francis yelled as loudly as he could to make the man hear him. For a second, there was no response, but then the man turned to him and looked at them with cold eyes.

"If you can't take me, then just save her, s'il vous plaît," Francis pleaded, trying his best to make the ma bend with just a look and a few words. The man didn't do anything though until he looked at the girl in his arms, and saw how she clung to Francis.

"Fine, you both can come aboard."

Francis didn't give a word of dispute as he climbed in the lifeboat and placed the girl in his lap. Her tears had stopped, but she began to shake, looking at the people desperate to get aboard. There was claw marks on the sides, and the rim of the boat was inches from going in the water. Francis had never done anything as heart racing as this was, and he knew that he would have to help the man in charge to keep this boat floating.

"Climb on my back, and whatever you do, do not let go," he told the girl, and after a second she nodded, and climbed around him so that she was clinging around his neck, her feet latching onto him right under the ribs. In her hands was still her little plush fish.

With one swoop of his arm, Francis grabbed one of the other oars and began to fend people off that were capsizing the boat. Yet whenever he could, he let men, women, and children in the boat, until finally there was just no more room.

* * *

><p>Arthur clung to Alfred, one hand on the railing and the other around Alfred's neck. Alfred had one arm around Arthur's waist and his other arm around the pole that was right next to him. Arthur felt tears prick his eyes as he watched people struggle to get where they were, more often then not slipping and falling halfway there. Down the boat there was a lifeboat still next to the ship, and people were fighting for it greatly. The ship beneath their feet gave another inches to the water, and gained another couple inches towards the sky.<p>

"Alfred, I love you."

Alfred didn't say anything as he suddenly his grip around Arthur's waist tightened, and he lifted Arthur over the railing of the ship, placing him on the other side of it. For a second, Arthur panicked, thinking that Alfred was going to through him off, but as he rested against the railing of the ship and watched Alfred pull himself up, he realized that this was just a safer place to be instead of hanging off.

"I love you to."

Alfred somehow managed his smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, which looked just as scared as Arthur felt. Arthur looked around him at all the other people, and realized that another couple had gotten the same idea as they did. A very tall German and a shaking Italian were sitting on the railing as well.

"Ve~ look Ludwig! Other people had the same idea as you did!" A voice chirped. A grunt was returned to him and Arthur saw the Italian with a crazy curl looking right at him.

"Hi! I'm Feliciano, and this is Ludwig!" For someone hanging off the end of a ship, Feliciano looked extremely happy while introducing himself to Arthur.

"I'm Arthur and this is Alfred."

"Are you British? I always wanted to meet someone who's British!" Feliciano had the biggest smile on his face as he talked to Arthur.

For a second, there was just the four of them, two listening and two talking, and they could pretend that they were normal. Yet only for a second as the next one was interrupted by a shriek of metal breaking apart and the ship split into two.

* * *

><p>That part with Francis was longer than I expected...<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys and gals, I never had better motivation to write until I read your reviews.

* * *

><p>It was half way to the back of the ship that the scream and bending of metal could be heard through everyone's ears. People from the lifeboats watched with wide eyes and open mouths as the grandest ship in the world hung in the air for a second, then dropped back down as if it had never been trying to reach for the stars.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella and Lovino hadn't even been able to get more than part of the way up the ship before it broke in half. The shudder that went through the ship at that moment was enough to knock Bella off her feet, but Lovino remained standing. She laid on the deck her breath dissolving into mist in the air.<p>

For a moment, there was nothing, and then the back of the ship began to raise higher and higher into the air. It didn't stop though this time, unlike last time it raised to the sky. This time the back raised and raised, until the propellers were higher than most. Bella reached out, to anything, just trying to keep herself from falling down to the water.

"Bella!" Lovino screamed, reaching out to try to grab her as she began to fall. She reached out everywhere, but she just couldn't reach.

Lovino swore he could hear the splash of water as she hit it. Her screams had faded, but his hand was still extended out, now just reaching for open air. The ship began to sink down into the water, it's grace period of sitting in the water over and done.

"I don't want to die..." Lovino whispered, only to have the screams of the people overpower him.

* * *

><p>Kiku had never seen the calm and sleepy Herakles look more upset and scared in his life. In one arm, Herakles held his cat, and on the other he kept Kiku in place. Kiku could feel tense muscles working to keep all three of them on the ship, years of hard labor coming into his favor right then. They were hanging vertically, feet dangling and at least a hundred feet between them and the water, which was getting closer by the second.<p>

"Herakles, I'm glad I could spend this moment with you," Kiku had to yell to make his words heard, but Herakles seemed to have no problem hearing him.

"Same here, Kiku."

They kissed, the last display of public affection that the two would ever share.

* * *

><p>Gilbert couldn't watch the boat sink, knowing that his brother was there on that ship. Matthew patted Gilbert comfortingly, but he couldn't erase the feeling of guilt that plagued Gilbert's heart.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur would never admit it, but he screamed like a girl when the ship fell from its high place. He could feel Alfred's arms around him, and Feliciano screaming as well. His hands loosened on the railing, almost slipping off. Alfred's hands gripped the railing so tight that his knuckles were white, but his arms over Arthur kept Arthur from falling into the water.<p>

People were still screaming but more were trying to recover. Arthur felt all his breath leave his body when the ship hit the water, and he was just beginning to recover when the ship began to rise once again.

"Is it over?" Feliciano whispered. It seemed a silence had fallen over the people, but the screams would start again any second.

"No, it's far from over," Ludwig responded, hugging Feliciano tightly.

Once the ship was straight in the air, Alfred starting to freak out a bit.

"Okay, listen. The ship is going to try to drag us straight down with it. Whatever you do just keep kicking, and don't let go f my hand," Alfred directed it at Arthur, but Feliciano and Ludwig were as well, "take a deep breath when I say, and whatever you do, do not let go of my hand!"

Arthur nodded frantically, his head bobbing up and down with the movement. Arthur look one last look at the people around him, hearing the calls for safety, seeing people trying their best to pray while still holding on, and the worst of it all, people slipping and hitting the railing with a sickening thunk that make Arthur's stomach lurch. He looked to his right, to look one more time at his new friends Feliciano and Ludwig, and saw Feliciano praying and Ludwig holding him tightly.

"Now!"

Arthur gulped in a huge breath of air as quickly as he could, just before the water covered him.

Alfred's hand was tight on his, and he couldn't let go even if he wanted to. The water was so cold that it was like knives biting into every inch of his skin, taking away whatever warmth he did have left. He kicked as hard as he could, but it was like he was swimming in tar, it was so thick and the water was so unmoving. Yet just as it was unmoving, it suddenly became just like regular water again, and Arthur and Alfred found themselves at the surface.

Already, Arthur couldn't help but notice that some people weren't moving.

"Swim! We have to keep moving!" Arthur heard Alfred scream over the pleas and cries of the other's. He tugged Arthur along, and Arthur had never been more happy in his life that he had bothered to learn how to swim.

They found one of the doors that had been on the ship, probably one that had been opened for Arthur during his stay. For now though, it was going to be the thing that saves their lives. Arthur climbed on it without hesitation, his wet clothes sticking to his skin. Alfred climbed on as well, but when he got his torso out of the water, the door flipped, knocking them both into the water.

"You get on then, I'll be fine," Alfred said, swimming over so that he was right in front of Arthur.

They laid there, slowly freezing, and listening to the shouts for help slowly dim until it seemed like there was just silence left. Arthur wondered in Francis was in the water as well, or if he had lived. He thought about where Feliciano and Ludwig were in this crowd, but he didn't linger. He turned off his thoughts, rolling over and staring at the sky thinking about how much he would rather be in the sky.

"I love you Alfred," Arthur whispered in a hoarse voice when he couldn't hear the other's anymore.

"Don't you dare try to say your goodbye's like that. It's not over, we are going to live, and die warm in our beds," Alfred muttered back, his lips blue and his hands to numb to feel.

"I love you Alfred." Was all that Arthur would say to him. Arthur turned on his back and stared at the sky again, thinking of a song he had heard someone singing. It took his fogged mind a second, but then it all came back to him.

_Come Come Josephine in my flying machine. Going up she goes, up she goes. _

That was all that he could remember, but he replayed it over and over again, until finally he was singing aloud to himself, to Alfred, and the stars above.

_Come Josephine in my flying machine. Going up she goes, up she goes._

* * *

><p>One chapter left, and then this story is done.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

_Come Josephine in my flying machine. Going up she goes, up she goes._

Alfred could hear Arthur singing. It was all he could hear. He couldn't feel anything anymore, he couldn't feel Arthur's hands in his, he couldn't feel his feet kick in that rhythmic motion, and what made his fogged brain worry the most, he couldn't even feel the cold anymore. How long had he been in the water? He couldn't remember. It seemed like a century ago.

He wanted to sleep so badly, even though some part of his mind screamed at him not to. Yet his eye lids began to droop, and his thinking entirely started to stop. Slowly, and almost unwillingly, Alfred F. Jones fell into an unconscious bliss that he would never wake up from. The last thing that he ever heard was Arthur's singing.

_Come Josephine in my flying machine. Going up she goes, up she goes._

Alfred decided he really liked that song, just because Arthur was singing it.

Arthur's wet clothes froze to his skin. It froze to where he couldn't move any part of him without hearing it crack and pop. It wasn't like he wanted to move, but he wanted to see Alfred's face. Staring at the stars was boring him, and Alfred's face would let him know how the man was doing.

Alfred's eyes were closed. It was strange, but Arthur didn't linger on it. He stared at every contort and bump, every ridge and mark on Alfred's face. He stared at the icicles forming in his still golden hair, he stared at his jacket floating in the water. Arthur stared simply because Alfred wasn't opening his eyes to stare back.

"Hello! Is anyone alive out there?" It was faint, but the call made Arthur's head snap up. There, coming towards them was a lifeboat, a couple of people on board and checking every body.

"Alfred, look. It's a boat, we can live just like you said." Alfred didn't move, not even when Arthur began to shake the hand he was still holding.

"Alfred?" Arthur whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

"Alfred? Wake up, please wake up." Nothing happened. "Alfred, please wake up so we can go home."

Arthur rolled onto his stomach and detached his hand from Alfred's frozen one. He shook Alfred's shoulders as hard as he could, willing for him to come back to world of the living.

"You bloody git, you can't leave me here alone," Arthur cried out, a single tear falling out of his eye. It burned a hot track down his face, it being such a different temperature than the rest of his face.

Arthur looked up to see the lifeboat get closer and closer to where he was. Alfred wasn't coming back. Arthur did something, something that looking back on he was glad to this day that he did, he reached his frozen arms into the water and pulled on the edge of Alfred's beloved jacket. It was a lot of work, moving his numb fingers to get Alfred's arms out of the sleeves. Just as the lifeboat pulled up to him. Arthur sat up as quickly as he could, making the men in the boat jump. After they got over their shock they pulled Arthur in and wrapped him in blankets.

"Goodbye, my hero," Arthur whispered as he looked back at where he just was. It was hard to see with the lack of light and floating away, but he looked just in time to see Alfred slip beneath the water.

No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't tear Arthur from clutching onto that sopping wet bomber jacket. He would yell at everyone who tried, and everyone figured that it would be best to let him have it instead of traumatizing him more. After words, they met up with the other boat, waiting to live or waiting to die, they didn't know.

* * *

><p>Everyone had tears in their eyes by the end of Arthur's story. Felix and Toris held each other, Peter was looking away and furiously wiping at his eyes, and all the while the tape recorder that they had set up at the beginning kept clicking on.<p>

"I never told anyone about Alfred," Arthur said, his final thoughts coming out.

"Francis went and raised that girl he had found even though the depression almost wiped out his wealth. I found out my mother lived, but I never contacted her, letting her think that I died. Feliciano and Ludwig didn't make it either, it seemed that I was the only one who I knew that did."

"Over fifteen hundred people died, and only seven were saved saved from the water, including myself. Seven. Out of fifteen hundred."

Arthur used his cane to go back to his room, not taking help from anyone and leaving everyone there thinking that maybe there was more to the ship than they had ever thought before.

Late at night, long after anyone had gone to bed, Arthur got out of his bed. He grabbed the one thing that he meant the most to him, along with some other things that he had brought along, and went out onto the ship's deck. He had asked earlier, and according to the people here, they were right over the Titanic. Right in the waters that had claimed so many lives.

Arthur traveled to the back of the ship, where he set his items down, and unraveled his most prized possession. Alfred's bomber jacket. It was folded neatly and tightly, and he opened it until it was splayed before him. It had faded over time, and some of the seams had broken, but it still looked the same as it did back then. Arthur reached in and dug into the deep inside pocket, his fingers grasping at something solid.

"How mad would Felix be if I told him the heart of the ocean hadn't gone down with the ship..." Arthur mused aloud, the heavy stone sitting in his wrinkled palm.

* * *

><p>They had docked in New York City, landing on Ellis Isle. The statue of Liberty stood in all its glory, a proud beacon of the nation itself. Arthur stared up at it, unable to ignore the empty space next to him that should have been filled with an arrogant American. Arthur sighed, but didn't look away from the marvelous statue, burying his hand that wasn't holding Alfred's jacked into the pocket of the coat that Francis had placed on him.<p>

There was something hard in the pocket. Arthur slowly retracted his hand, carrying the heavy object out with it. In his hand was the heart of the ocean, the one that he knew Francis was keeping for him to wear on their wedding day. Arthur stared at it for a second before he slipped it around his neck, and then put the jacket on. The two of them weren't with him anymore, but he could always have these two things to remember them by.

"Can I get your name?" A worker for the island came up, clipboard in hand.

"Arthur...Jones. Arthur Jones."

"Thank you."

Then the man was gone, and Arthur was left to think to himself with a heavy necklace and a warm jacket as his only company.

* * *

><p>Arthur placed the stone back into the jacket, and put the other objects that he had brought out as well in there. They were pictures. Pictures of things that Arthur believed that he and Alfred would have done in their lives together. In one he was on a beach, another on a roller coaster, another was flying an airplane by himself, and a final one was just him, sitting on a bench on the Empire State Building when it had been built. He knew Alfred would have dragged him there.<p>

Once they were all in the jacket, he zipped it up and held it over the edge, dangling it over the water. For a moment longer, he held it, then he dropped it into the shiny black water where it disappeared in seconds.

Arthur smiled to himself, but he felt sad to watch them go. Then he turned back and went inside, wanting to sleep in his warm bed and never wake up again.

* * *

><p>The ship was wonderful. It looked even more majestic than he remembered. Everything was polished and shinned, so that it glimmered in the light. Arthur walked slowly, savoring each step he made, enjoying the sound that his shoes made against the hard wood. As he reached half way into the ship, he got the sudden urge to turn and see the grand staircase. It was exactly as he did, except here the doors opened on their own.<p>

Arthur traveled in and felt tears form in his emerald eyes. Everyone was here. Ludwig and Feliciano, Yao Wang, Francis and his daughter, Gilbert and his invisible boyfriend, every person that he had ever seen on the ship, even the maid that had tended after him and his mother. The band was there, playing a piece he had never heard of.

A happy Spaniard with an unhappy Italian that looked like Feliciano smiled at him, a Belgium girl next to him as well. An intimidating Swede with a Finnish man smiled as well. Kiku Honda, the man in charge was under the arm of a tan Greek man, smiling and a cat in his arms. Two blonde siblings waved, one smiling and the other had one hand at the gun at his hip. Everyone was smiling and looked just happy to see him there at last.

At the top of the staircase, leaning against the railing though, was the man that Alfred had wanted to see the most. Arthur used all his will power not to sun straight up to him, instead he took his time to drink in the image of the American staring at the clock, looking impatient but willing to wait for whatever he was waiting for and still wearing the same clothes that Arthur had last seen him in. Just as Arthur was going to say something Alfred turned around, extending his hand out to Arthur and his thousand watt 'hero' smile on his face. Arthur beamed back as brightly as he could.

Arthur took his hand, and with a gently tug Alfred pulled Arthur into his arms. Arthur placed his hands at Alfred's neck, and Arthur could feel Alfred's hands at his waist. For a second, they didn't do anything and just stared into each other's eyes. Then Alfred lowered his head and they kissed for the first time in too long.

Everyone clapped, cheered, and screamed their delight. Almost a hundred years apart, and the lover's were together again.

End.

* * *

><p>I cried so hard while writing this. A huge thanks goes to:<p>

**Ancalon: **For being a great motivationw ith the amazing reviews. You are a delight, my friend.

** TheWeaverofWorlds:** For giving me the best review that made me want to update more than anything.

I would name all of you, but I don't have the time and that would take me hours to do. I love all of you who review, and that was always my motivation to update.


End file.
